Ice Cream and Light Make up L's Heart
by necronekochan
Summary: The guy Near loves walks into an alley, and Mello freaks out. ...My friends gave me this idea MONTHS ago...
1. 1 Ice Cream and Light

Author's note: YEAA idk. my friends gave me this idea like months ago... and i only just got around to actually doing it... I'll probably add more chapters later, but... idk...

aaaaaaandddddddd i dont own death note. xP

* * *

Mello had gotten lucky. That albino kid's idol (and, dare he say, love) had just marched straight into the alleyway.

Well, less of a march and more of a run. A very awkward run. Mello stepped to the center of the alleyway, blocking the man's path. The man slid to a halt, stopping about 2 feet away from Mello. "Where ya goin'?" Mello taunted.

"Get out of the way, I'm in a hurry!" The man's voice was soft, yet more aggressive than Mello had expected.

"No," Mello smiled, and put out his arms so that either one was touching a wall. "I don't think you're going anywhere important."

"I'm late!" The man said, his voice rising. "Get. Out. Of. The. WAY!" His voice got louder on each syllable, finally ending with a scream on "way".

Mello smiled, and suddenly found himself being punched in the stomach. He looked down, and looked back up.

The man was smiling an evil smile.

Mello's eyes narrowed.

The man smiled wider.

Mello swung his arm into the man's head with his right arm, and pulled a knife out of his pocket with his left.

He stabbed the unconscious man in the chest. Once, twice, three times. Then he stopped.

He didn't stop because he was done. He stopped because instead of the blood that should be spurting right now, a pale pink liquid was leaking out of his chest. Mello stared at the liquid, dropping to his knees. He pushed the knife into the man's chest again, but more careful, like he was preforming surgery.

He pulled out his heart.

It was cold and pale pink, and actually shaped like a cartoon-ish heart. He turned it over, and imprinted on the other side was a name.

_Yagami Raito_

Mello looked at the man. He smiled, but didn't really feel it.

He had finally succeeded in getting his revenge on Near, but Near would have been hurt by L anyway.

Because L loved the Yagami Raito that Mello had heard about. Kinda sucks for Near. :3


	2. 2 Comfort

Author's Note: aaaaaaand BY NO ONE'S REQUEST! CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Matt looked up from his game as Mello walked through the door of their apartment. His roommate/boyfriend looked worried about something. He set down his game, careful to pause it first, and walked over to wrap his arms around Mello. He expected Mello to push him away, like he usually did when Matt tried to do something like this. Instead, Mello wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for a while. _Wow, whatever's bothering him must be really bad, _Matt thought.

Finally Mello decided to push Matt away. "What's wrong?" Matt asked him.

"How could you tell?" Mello looked down at the ground.

"I just could," Matt took Mello's hand and led him over to the sofa. Mello sat down and curled against Matt. Matt tensed a little, surprised that Mello was allowing himself to "show weakness," not something he usually did. "Now what happened?"

"I... just... I..." Mello didn't know how to confess his crime. Matt looked down at Mello's blonde hair as he felt his jeans getting wet with tears. _What the hell did he DO? _

"I killed -" Mello was interrupted by their apartment door slamming open.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" The uninvited visitor screamed. His 14 year old face was twisted into a mask of agony and hatred so thick that Matt almost forgot what Near's face had looked like without emotion.

"Mello?" Matt looked down at where Mello should have been, finding that he had moved farther away from the door, seemingly hiding behind Matt. "Who did you..."

"L!" Near screamed.

The room was silent, except for Near's panting.

...

...

"What the hell, Mello?" Matt looked at Mello, whose eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Near and Matt, finally standing up and running to his bedroom.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU -" Near screamed and tried to chase after him, but Matt grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"Can't you see he wants to be alone?"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT! HE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP AND NEVER LET GO!" Near went limp and started sobbing. Matt felt awkward about this situation, he was perfectly fine comforting Mello, but Near...

Matt picked up Near and dropped him on the sofa.

Near looked up with a scared look on his face, which was covered when Matt laid a blanket over his whole body.

"Wha-?" Near pushed the blanket off his face. He looked at Matt, who smiled weakly, and sat down on a chair, pulling out his PSP and unpausing his game.

* * *

Reviews would make me so incredibly happy :3


	3. 3 Paper Towels

Author's note: I actually _have _planned ahead for where this story's going. :3 i'm guesstimating maybe 8 chapters.

* * *

Mello sat in the room he shared with Matt with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head had he been thinking? He had killed L in a moment of blind rage, but somehow… that ice cream thing had seriously bothered him.

He heard video game music going softly in the other room. Why was Matt playing his games right now? Couldn't he tell that Mello needed him more?

Meanwhile, in the other room, Matt was playing video games, and Near was asleep on the couch. They were in near silence for quite a while.

Matt was absorbed in his game until the TV turned on and started playing an annoying song about a popular brand of paper towels. The volume was the whole way up because him and Mello had been watching an old movie with crappy audio the night before, and they needed the volume that high to understand what the characters were saying.

"PAPER TOWELS PAPER TOWELS!" Matt jumped and nearly threw his PSP on the floor. He caught it, it was too precious to be ruined in a moment of surprise.

Near, who had evidently been the one to turn on the TV, scrambled to grab the remote and turn the volume off. He hit the mute button and left everyone's ears ringing.

Through the walls, Mello heard the badly muted sound of the TV blaring "paper towels," then silence. He sat there for a second, until his curiosity overcame him.

He stood up and kicked the door open. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled at Matt and Near, who started laughing. Mello watched them for a moment, but their laughter was contagious, and he started to laugh a little. Soon they were all laughing hysterically.

Mello looked over at Near, who had tears streaming down his face. He stopped laughing as he realized that the sounds Near was making were more like crying than laughing. Matt realized that Mello had stopped laughing and looked at Near, too.

Mello stood there awkwardly for a while, knowing that he was the reason Near was crying. He stood up and left through a door behind Near.

* * *

As usual, reviews would make me super happy :3


	4. 4 Kinder Joy

Author's Note: I'm sorry these chapters are so short... I try but I really suck at making stories long...

* * *

Matt stared at the door Mello had left through. Why had he gone into the kitchen? Maybe Mello was going through a sort of chocolate withdrawl. But still. Rather typical of him to leave the moment Near started freaking out.

He heard the opening of cabinets and the shuffling of boxes.

Silence.

The door squeaked a little as it opened, and Mello stepped out with a Hershey's Special Dark bar hanging out of his mouth, and 2 milk chocolates in his hand.

He walked over and held one of the milk chocolates in front of Near's face.

Near did nothing. He just kept crying.

Mello squinted his eyes, and unwrapped the chocolate, waving the bar right in front of Near's nose.

Near still did nothing.

Mello threw the chocolate bar on the couch and walked back into the kitchen.

Matt looked at the chocolate laying on the sofa next to Near. _And he wonders why we have chocolate stains all over the place… _he thought, eyeing an especially large stain on the carpet by his feet.

Mello came back into the living room with a foil wrapped chocolate egg. He handed it to Near.

Near looked at it, noticing that it was called a "Kinder Joy," then looked at Mello.

"There's a toy inside," Mello said.

Near ripped off the foil and broke the chocolate in half. He opened the little yellow capsule to reveal a tiny white robot, which he promptly started playing with.

Matt watched the chocolate egg shell fall to the carpet. _I wonder how you go about cleaning something like that._

Mello watched Near play with his robot for a few moments, then stood up and went back into the bedroom, returning a few seconds later. In his arms, he was carrying a black leather coat and Matt's fur vest. He tossed the vest to Matt. "Come on," he ordered. "We're going now."

"What?" Matt looked up at Mello, who picked Near up from the couch, his coat already on. Near squeaked and looked up at Mello's face questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Mello ignored the question and left the apartment, going down 10 floors in the elevator. Matt followed, pulling on his vest as he closed the door.

Mello tossed Near into the back seat of the car, and opened the door on the passenger's side of the car. He pointed Matt to the driver's seat.

Matt started the car. "Where to?"

"Go straight down the road, turn left, and buy us some hot chocolate," he ordered. "This'll be a long ride."


	5. 5 Jealous, Matt?

One hour later, Near had fallen asleep in the back seat. Matt and Mello sat in the front, not knowing what to say.

"So… Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"I have to find someone and apologize," Mello answered, staring out the window to his left. Matt glanced over at Mello, panicked. Who was this person? A ghost from his past? Nevertheless, he kept driving.

"Who?" he sighed, figuring he should at least be prepared.

Mello looked over at Matt, laughing. "It's no one like that!" he said. "No need to get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous… I just… wanted to be prepared…"

"Heh. That's convincing."

Matt's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Who is it, anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

An hour and a half passed in complete silence. Finally, Mello instructed Matt to pull up in front of a huge skyscraper with one way windows.

He opened the door and got out. "Wake Near up," he ordered.

Matt complied, and got Near out of the car. Near stared up at the huge building. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at the task force headquarters," was all Mello said.

"What task force?" Matt was confused.

"L was the leader of a task force," Mello pointed at the building. "We're going in there to take his place."

Matt and Near stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Matt looked at the building. "If they find out what you did…"

Mello walked toward the door. Matt, who only wanted to be with Mello, followed reluctantly and Near, who couldn't drive, had no choice but to follow.

They stared up into a camera, and Mello spoke. "Hey. Let us in. We're here to see Light Yagami."

After a few seconds, the speaker answered in the voice of a middle aged man. "What do you need?"

"To speak to Yagami Light, just as I said," Mello closed his eyes. "Will you let us in, please?"

Silence. After a minute, Near poked Mello and said "I don't think they're gonna let us in."

Moments later, the door opened. Mello smiled and led the group inside. The door closed behind them.

A young man, he looked to be about college age, stepped into the room. "I'm Light Yagami," he said, smiling. "How may I help you?"


	6. 6 The Task Force

Authors Note: sorry this took so long. I was on a retreat all weekend and didn't get to work on it, but HERE IT IS NOW!

* * *

Matt looked at Mello. He looked to Light and back to Mello.

"L's dead," Mello announced. Light's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"He's dead."

"H-how do you know?"

Mello was silent. He hung his head. "I… I killed him."

Light glared at Mello. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Mello looked down at Near. "um," he didn't know what to say. "This kid was chosen to be the next L."

"So?" Light looked at Near, then looked at Mello again.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd have been chosen," Mello confessed. "And I wanted to get revenge on him for that so I killed the guy he loved."

Matt hadn't expected Mello to reveal so much about himself in just a few seconds.

Light stared at Mello. He looked over at Matt. "And who's that guy?"

Mello stepped back and hugged Matt's arm. "This is my best friend Matt," he said. Matt tensed up a little. _Why was Mello acting like that?_

"Um… ok…" Light Yagami stared at them. "Let's just… follow me." He turned around and left through the door he had come in through. The Wammy's boys followed.

They found themselves in a room with a table in the middle, huge monitors on the wall, and paper scattered everywhere.

There were 4 other people inside. A tall sturdy man stood next to a guy with an afro, the middle aged man who had welcomed them through the intercom sat to the left of the table, and a young man with long hair sat watching a young girl with blonde hair on the monitors.

"So, why don't you announce to them what you just told me," Light Yagami suggested.

"Um…" Mello looked at the men assembled there, wondering what to say.

"Why don't you have them introduce themselves first?" The man sitting by the table said.

"Um… Hi," Mello started, lamely. "I'm Mello, and that guy," Mello pointed at Matt. "Is my best friend Matt." Mello pointed at Near. "That's L's actual successor, Near."

"You guys have weird names," the guy standing by the monitors pointed out. "um, except for you, Matt."

"Matsuda!" The guy sitting at the table snapped. "Be respectful!"

"Sorry, chief."

"Anyway. Tell them what you told me," Light ordered.

"Um, L's dead," Mello announced. "I killed him."


	7. 7 Lists

Author's note: yeaa... i think the next chapter might be the last. i'm not sure, I need to decide exactly what should happen.

* * *

The task force was silent.

Matsuda spoke first. "What?"

"You killed him?" the man sitting at the table questioned.

"um… yeah," Mello confirmed.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" the guy with the afro shouted.

"He chose Near to be his successor and not me!" Mello shouted back.

"Yeah, I wonder why!" Everyone else looked on this argument with astonishment. "You're not exactly able to assess the situation calmly, are you!"

"Aizawa, Mello!" The chief cut in again. "Stop fighting!"

Aizawa and Mello stopped yelling, but stood there glaring at each other.

"If you guys were supposed to be L's successors, maybe you should help here," Light suggested.

"Are you insane? I can't work with this guy," Mello and Aizawa said in unison.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea," Matsuda said.

"As long as these two can get along," The man sitting at the table looked pointedly at Aizawa, who sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it," he said. "But this is probably not going to work."

Matt, Mello, and Near were being shown all the data the task force had collected. "Can you get a list of suspects for us?" Light asked.

Near nodded. "Yes." He got right to work, typing on the screen.

Mello sat at his own computer. "You do the same, and we'll compare your lists." Light's father, Soichiro Yagami had said.

Several hours later, both Mello and Near were done with their lists.

"So, who's on them?" Matsuda, always eager to know, asked.

Mello and Near looked at each other's lists. They had the same people in different orders, but at the top of both of their lists was the same name. Mello told them that.

"Who's at the top?" Light said, smiling.

"Um," Mello said, hesitant. Near looked at Mello, then at Light.

"You," he said.

Aizawa and Mogi looked at each other. Soichiro's eyes widened. "No… It can't be…" he rested his head on his hands. "He's right…"

Mello looked around at the task force. "Who's right?" he asked.

Light's stood up. "Look, that doesn't matter!" he said, "I'm not Kira!"

"All the evidence points to you," Near said. "You came to the task force to keep the investigation away from you. You had a connection to the police right when Kira used it. It was you that Raye Penber was following right before he died."

"I know it all looks bad! But I'm not Kira!"

"What use is one testimony against all evidence?" Mello asked.

"I'm not Kira!" Light yelled.

"Light," Soichiro looked up at the wall. "Both of L's successors decided you're Kira. That makes three people."

"Yeah, Light, three strikes, you're out," Matsuda sighed.

"There's no real proof that I'm Kira!" Light argued. "Do you know how he kills?"

"No, and that's the only reason you're not going back in confinement," Aizawa looked at Light. "I'm sorry, but you can't be part of this task force anymore."

Light was silent. He glared at Mello and Near, and grabbed a black bag. He turned around and left.

* * *

reviews?


End file.
